The present invention relates generally to a content delivery system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a content delivery system that, based on a cognitive state of a viewer, the system takes actions regarding the progression of media content playing.
Conventional techniques provide intelligent user control options for consuming media content such as video images to one or more viewers. These conventional techniques attempt to automate such facilities by utilizing an eye gaze attention recognition system which detects when a viewer's pupils are directed at a viewing screen. Detection of attention or non-attention can then be used to pause playback of media content. However, these conventional techniques require expensive eye gaze detection equipment which also requires a light source to illuminate the pupils of the viewer.
Thus, there is a technical problem in that the conventional techniques are incapable of providing a content delivery system that can automatically determine an action to be taken based on a user's cognitive state.